Love Triangle
by DXSfan
Summary: Sam and Danny are seniors and have been dating for three years, but Paulina wanted to break them up. Dash starts to accuse Danny of being cheater. What will Danny do when he finds out that Paulina wants him to break up with Sam? RnR
1. The call

Love Triangle

Summary: Danny and Sam are seniors. They have been dating for three years and a jealous Paulina wanted to break them up. Sam and Paulina are fighting over Danny. Dash started to accuse him of stealing his girlfriend and claims that he's a cheater. What will Danny do when he finds out that Paulina wanted him to break up with Sam?

--

Chapter one: The Call

It all started out with spring break that everyone is so excited about. Danny is looking forward to sleeping in next week and to spending time with his lovely girlfriend, Sam. Today was a Friday for them. It was almost time for School to be over.

Danny had 6th period class with Mr. Lancer, the teacher he doesn't like. He stared at the clock for the longest time as he listened to Mr. Lancer blabber on and on about Lord of the Flies. There are only five minutes left.

He sighed to himself and began drawing Sam on a piece of paper. He smiled at his drawing of Sam; she looks more beautiful than she was in her freshmen year. She changed her look since the beginning of her junior year. Sam wore a black tanktop with a purple heart in the center, a plain black skirt, and a pair of black high heels. Her hair is down to her shoulders, and she added a purple clip.

Danny has also changed too. He turned out to be more muscular in his sophomore year, but not as muscular as Dash. He's slightly tanned and about a couple inches taller than Sam. He still wears his hair all messy. He wore his usual white T-shirt, blue jeans, and his red sneakers. He also had a leather jacket that goes nicely with his black hair.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the bell rang. Everyone rushed out of their classrooms to go to their lockers to drop off their books and then go outside to wait for their buses, or walk home. Danny went to his locker to go drop off his books from his last three classes. Then Sam went over Danny's locker and leaned against the other lockers beside it.

She said," Hey Danny! What do you want to do on our week off?" Danny turned to face his girlfriend, smiling, thinking about how beautiful she is. He said," Well maybe we could go to that carnival that I've been hearing about all week. Do you want to go? It's on Wednesday!"

Sam thought about what are they be doing at the carnival. They'll be riding roller coasters, eating cotton candy, and winning prizes at the booths. Then she said, "Sure why not. Long as you don't cheat on me with Valerie."

"I won't. I will always love you as long as I live", Danny replied. With that, he gave her a passionate kiss on her lips. They were unaware that someone is watching them.

Paulina watched the lovebirds make-out with disgust. She already knew Danny's secret since the day he saved the Earth from an ecto-asteroid. She wished that she was his girlfriend instead of Sam. She's starting to get jealous of the two. She has Dash as her boyfriend, but he's not as cool as Danny.

She murmured," Ugh I hate Sam. Why can't Danny just go out with me, I am much more attractive than she is!" She sighed to herself. "How can I get through a thick head of 18 year old boy? Hmmm…..I got it! Prepare yourself, Sam, because your heart is about to be broken."

After Danny said his goodbye to Sam at her house, he drove back to his house. He got his driver's license since his junior year on his seventeenth birthday. His parents bought him a blue Honda civic that goes nicely with his icy blue eyes.

When he got to his house, he's being greeted by his parents. He chuckled when his dad called him "sidekick." He went upstairs to his bedroom to go lie down on his bed, thinking about the carnival.

Then he heard the phone rang. He was about to get up and answer it, but Jazz got to it before he did. He listened to Jazz's conversation with the person on the other line until she entered his room. She said," Danny, it's for you", handing him the phone. He hoped its Sam.

"Hello", he said.

"Hi Danny, it's me, Paulina!"

Danny gulped when he heard Paulina's voice. Why would Paulina be calling him if she doesn't like him? He cleared his throat.

"Oh umm.. hi! What's up, Paulina?"

"Oh I was wondering, if you would like to go to the park with me tonight? You wanna go?"

Danny's face went flushed. "Well ummm I don't know-"

"I'll meet you there at 7:00! See you then."

"Umm yeah.. see you then…..heheheh.."

Danny hung up and put the phone down on his bed. "Sam's going to kill me", he said to himself.

--

Well how'd you like it? Does it rock? Well this story is going to be a prelude to "Until It's Over." Sorry if it's a short chapter, the later chapters will be long.


	2. It happened

Chapter Two: It Happens

At the park, Danny has been walking along the pavement, wondering why Paulina would want to meet him at the park. He watches the birds fly by the trees, and listens to the laughter of children. This reminds him of the time when he first meet Sam in Kindergarten.

/Flashback/

In the classroom at Casper High Elementary School, Danny had been sitting on the floor, doing nothing but stack up blocks until they fall down. He never had any friends because the parents had been keeping their children away from the Fentons. He sighed to himself, letting a few tears run out of his eyes. He felt very lonely.

Then a girl with a purple dress went over to where he sat, and sat down next to him. She asked," Why are you crying", with concern in the tone of her voice. Danny wiped his tears away, looking at her with teary eyes. The girl had violet eyes and black hair that is put up in small ponytail. He had never seen anyone with purple eyes before, except for his mom.

"Well, I'm crying because I don't have any friends", Danny replied, looking down at his lap. The girl looked at him with sorrow, and she said," I'll be your friend. Don't worry I know how you feel because I'm don't have friends either! I promise that we'll be best friends forever! My names Sam, what's yours?"

Danny looked back at her, and he said, "I'm Danny. Sure we can be friends, want to go play with the blocks?" His frown changed to smile. He had finally made a friend, and her name is Sam. Before he starts stacking up the blocks again, Sam said," Oh, how about we build a castle and play with my action figures. I got some in my backpack."

"Sure why not?" Danny agreed.

Sam went over to her backpack, and came back with six action figures. They laughed with joy as they started playing with the action figures on their block castle.

/End of Flashback/

Danny smiled at that memory. Sam was his first friend since Kindergarten, and they have been friends for a long time. He stopped thinking about the past when he saw a girl with a pink dress on, which happens to be Paulina, sitting on the bench, waiting for him. She heard Danny's footsteps coming closer to her, so she looked up to find Danny staring at her with a look of panic. She flashed him her brightest smile, showing her bright white teeth. She battered her eyelashes in a flirty fashion.

"Hi Danny! Wow, you look cute tonight! Come sit over here with me." She greeted, scooting herself over on the bench. She patted her hand on the spot where Danny should sit. He nervously took a seat next to the popular girl, and gulped down a lump in his throat, thinking about Sam's reaction if she found out about the call.

He nervously pulled at the collar of his shirt, trying to calm himself. He scooted away from her, but she scooted herself closer to him, leaning in towards his face as if she wanted to kiss him. Danny held his hand in front of her face, saying," Okay look, Paulina, whatever it is you want, just… mmmmph!" He was about to finish his sentence, but he never got the chance to when Paulina pressed her lips against his. He quickly managed to push her away.

She looked at him with those puppy eyes, saying," What's wrong, Danny? Don't you like it? Don't worry, I have something better.." She got interrupted when Danny yelled," Paulina, you know what? I don't have time for this, and besides, I have a girlfriend now, so you stay away from me!" With that, he got up from the bench and started running away, leaving Paulina smirking.

She said," Oh Danny, you may have thought that you could stay away from me, but I'll always come after you. You can run, but you can't hide from me forever!" She laughed at the thought of all the horrible things that she is going to do to Danny and Sam later on.

--

Danny leaned against the lamppost, panting from all that running. He wiped the sweat away from his forehead, saying to himself," Phew that was close." "What was close?" asked a voice, causing him to jump. He quickly spun around to face a smiling Tucker.

He yelled," Geez Tuck, don't scare me like that!"

"Calm down, man! I'm just asking what was close." Tucker laughed. "So, what was close?" Danny rubbed the bridge of his nose as if fighting a headache, and took a deep breath. He said," Tuck, I have a terrible problem. Can we talk about this at your house?"

"Sure thing, Danny! Just come with me to Dr. Tuck's office. Come on!" Tucker waved his hand as if wanting Danny to follow him. They started walking towards his house where they will have their private conversation about Paulina.

By the time they arrived, they both walked upstairs to Tucker's bedroom. Tucker took a seat in his computer while Danny just sat down on the bed. He rested his head in his hand, sighing in frustration. How could he been so stupid? He should've told her 'no' on the phone, but Paulina just had to interrupt him before he could even finish his sentences. How could he give into her like that? He smacked himself in the head, thinking how stupid he had been today.

Danny told Tucker everything that happened at the park including the parts where Paulina flirted with him and then kissed him. "Right when I was about to yell at her, she kissed me. Then I ran away from her afterwards", He ended his story, sadly.

"Hmm hmmm… interesting." Tucker nodded in interest," I think I understand what your problem is. You have a crazed up fangirl, who will never leave you alone unless if you agree to date her. I do know to the fact that Paulina is still obsessed with your ghost half, so that could 

explain why she's bugging you so much. Even if you are with someone like Sam, she'll still be bothering you for the rest of your life. Danny, if you're going to rid of Paulina, you need to tell Sam about this. I bet she'll know what to do!"

"But Tucker, how do you think Sam will react when finds out about this?" Danny asked in an angry tone. "She's going to kill me, if she finds out. What am I going to do? How am I going to tell her? What if she.." He got interrupted when Tucker stood up, holding his hands up, saying," Dude, calm down. There's no need to think about such things like that! You're going to give yourself a hard time if do. So, how does it feel to be kissed by the most popular girl in school?"

Danny grunted and stood up from where he sat on the bed. He growled," That's it! I'm going to have to get home before my parents notice that I'm gone. See ya!" With that, he transformed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom, and phased through the walls of the room, leaving Tucker with a look of concern in his eyes.

Outside, he could the wind rushing through his snow white hair, and on his icy cold body. As he was flying, he looked down to see fans waving at him. He responded by waving back, and continued flying towards his destination, which happens to be Fenton Works.

When he got to his house, he phased through the walls of his room. He reverted back to Danny Fenton before laid down on his bed. He begins to think whether to tell Sam about Paulina or not! He remembered what Sam had told him before they started dating.

/Flashback/

Sam and Danny were on their first date at the Nasty Burger. They ordered a double burger, a tofu soy melt, and a couple of salads. Danny bought their tray over to the table where Sam is waiting in a bored manner. She smiled up at him when she saw him arrive at their table and took a seat across from her. Danny placed the tray down, and then they both started to eat their evening dinner.

While they were eating, She decided to start a conversation by saying," You know, Danny, I think it was so brave of you to save the world from disaster, and turn down one of your crazy fangirls, who were begging you to date them, just so you could date me!"

"Well it's the best I could do now that I'm with the _woman_ I love." Danny replied with a wink, and took a bite out of his burger.

"Did you just call me _woman_?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow, grinning.

Danny swallowed, and smirked. "Yeah well, you are a woman aren't you?"

"Well, I'm not a woman yet. Aren't you even a man yet?" Sam asked, trying hard not to snicker.

"Actually, I am, so that makes you my woman. Ha!" Danny took a sip of his soda, staring at his girlfriend, who just laughed at his last statement. He loved to make her laugh, so he decided to laugh along with her, even though it was a funny conversation.

Then something had popped into his mind. He asked," Sam, I've been thinking since now that we're dating, what something goes in between us- I mean something like a crazed up fangirl trying to break us up or…" He immediately shut up when Sam placed a finger over his lips.

She told him in a gentle voice," Danny, calm down. I don't think there will be something coming in between us. If there is, we'll think of way to work this out. Honesty and love is what matters in a relationship. Are you okay with that?"

He nodded after she lifted her finger off his lips. He said with a grin," You're so beautiful when you say stuff like that." With that, he gave her a kiss on her lips.

/End of Flashback/

Sam is indeed right, honesty and love is what matters when it comes to relationships. He had to tell Sam sometime soon or he'll ruin his relationship with Sam for good. But he doesn't know when to do so. He sighed to himself in an angry manner. He got up from his bed, and started to slam his head against the wall.

"Stupid…. Stupid…. STUPID!" Danny yelled to himself as he continues slamming his head against the wall. He didn't notice that Jazz opened his door after she heard her brother's loud slamming. She had an irritated look on her face, and sighed," Danny, will stop that racket? I'm trying to study for a test tomorrow!"

Danny stopped slamming his head to look at Jazz, who had her hands on her hips, scowling. He felt angry at first, but now he felt calm when he saw that his sister is standing at the doorway. _"Maybe she can help me with my problem." _Danny thought to himself as he walked himself over to his sister. He asked," Jazz, can you help me out with something? I think I'm starting to have a problem", rubbing the crook of his neck.

Her expression changed from a scowl to a grin. She said," Sure thing, Danny. So what seems to be the problem?" Danny lay down on his bed again, and told her everything that happened at the park.

"Hmm….interesting", Jazz muttered as she scribbled down all the information on her notepad," Danny, it seems to me that Paulina is probably still obsessed with your ghost half, and that she won't leave you alone until she gets what she wanted. As to what Sam had told you, honesty is important in a relationship. Like the time when I'm hiding a secret about my personal life from Robert (1). At first I was so afraid that he'll call me a 'freak' and then dump me for some other girl, who is also smarter than me. But when I told him about it, he totally understands and he thought it was cool to have scientists as parents because he wanted to have a career that involves science as well."

"Why were you scared to tell him, Jazz?" Danny asked, resting his head on his arms.

"That's because he came from a very normal family. His parents were completely normal while ours were- well, you know- Looney! But let's not change the subject. What I'm suggesting you do about this Paulina situation is that you have to tell Sam about anytime soon or things will come out worse", Jazz stated.

"So when do I start?" Danny asked, sitting up on his bed.

"It depends on whether you feel right about this or not. It'll be best if you tell her when she is in a good mood." Jazz answered with a smile. From that, she walked out of her brother's room, leaving Danny feeling depressed.

--

It has been five days since Danny thought about this over and over again. Tonight was the night to goes to the carnival with Sam. He took a quick shower and came back to his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. Before he began to scramble through his closet, he got a shot of himself in the mirror. He had scars all over his chest from ghost fighting that goes on throughout those years of being a halfa. But then he saw himself, looking all depressed. He's having suicidal thoughts recently, but he promised himself to never do that kind of thing to himself at all.

He sighed as he began to dig around in his closet for something he could wear to the carnival. He picked out a tight black tank top, a pair of dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. He slipped on black wristbands, and gave himself a quick glance at the mirror. He ran a hand through his silky black hair, grinning as if he won the lottery. He pointed to his reflection, muttering," You are one sexy man!"

Then he heard a giggle coming from the doorway. He turned to see Sam with her hand covering her mouth. She looked more casual than she was in her usual gothic outlook. She had on a plain black tank top and black shorts, and a pair of black sandals. Plus, she had her hair put up in a small ponytail like she did in her freshmen year.

"Ready to go, Hot-shot?" Sam asked with a warm smile. Danny walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, saying," Sure thing, my dear gothic angel!" She giggled at her nickname that Danny had given her since they started dating.

--

At the carnival, Danny and Sam have been walking around, watching little kids running by them, and other couples doing anything romantic on their dates. The girlfriends go dragging their boyfriends to scary roller coasters. The gentlemen were winning big prizes for their ladies. There were boyfriends and girlfriends talking at food courts. Plus, there are make-outs going on behind the booths.

While they were walking, Danny suddenly saw something that caught his eye. There was a Danny Phantom plushy sitting on the top shelf, and it was the last one left next to all those stuff monkeys. Before he walked himself over towards the booth, he asked his girlfriend," Sam, could you wait for a moment? I think I got a surprise for you." Sam looked at him oddly, and then said," Okay", as she starts to walk away towards that booth where she could have a look at paintings.

Danny got on last look at Sam as he walks over to the booth where he could knock down the pins by throwing a ball. He placed a quarter on the counter, and the guy behind it gave him a ball. He glared at the pins that are stacked up like a pyramid. He took his aim and threw the ball at all of those pins. He didn't miss a pin, but he knocked them all out in one throw. He put on a look of victory as if he won the lottery. Good thing his aim has really improved throughout the years.

The guy behind the counter asked in a bored tone," What would like for your prize, sir?" Danny pointed at that Danny Phantom plushy on the top shelf, saying, "I'll take the Danny Phantom plushy, please…" Then he read the guy's nametag "..Mark… Yeah just give me the plushy please", he finished with a smile.

Mark shrugged and reached over to grab the Danny Phantom plushy off the top shelf, and handed it to Danny, who then just told him," Next time a visitor comes here, be more enthusiastic, okay", before he left to go find Sam.

Sam, on the other hand, is staring at those creepy clown paintings at a booth next to the dental one. She always hate clowns; she's use to be afraid of them when she was a kid, but she outgrown it. She's now an independent high school senior, and now has a wonderful boyfriend, who will always love her no matter what. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned to look into the eyes of her boyfriend, who is holding something behind his back. She asked with a sly smile," Okay Danny, what's the surprise?"

Danny smirked. "To my dear gothic angel, I am about to give you something that is so soft, comfy, and also huggable! I present to you this!" He held the DP plushy to Sam, who looked at it with happiness in her eyes. She gladly took the plushy out of Danny's hands, and hugged it close to her chest.

She cooed," Awww Danny, you shouldn't have! It's so cute! Thank you!" After she said that, she gave Danny a gentle kiss on his lips. "Come on, Danny, let's go on some rides!" She grabbed one of Danny's hands and dragged him to one of those scary rides including the tunnel of love.

While they were walking, they were beginning to become very unaware that they were being watched by no one other than Paulina. She had on a look of hatred towards the two. "Danny Fenton, you will be mine even if it's the last thing I do! I'll make sure that you will be mine", she muttered, raising her fists as if she's ready to punch someone.

--

By the time that the carnival is over, the two lovebirds were laughing as they were walking out along the sidewalks. Sam said," Thanks for taking me to the carnival, Danny. That was a lot of fun, and it was very romantic when you gave me this plushy." She stared down at her plushy, tracing her pointer finger over its features.

Danny smiled, and then he said," That's no problem, Sam. I knew you would love it!" "But not as much you", Sam replied, giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her slender waist.

By the time, they got to Sam's doorstep; Danny kissed Sam before he said his goodbye. He began walking on his way home after Sam went inside her mansion. He took a sniff of the night time air. It smells fresh with a hint of blossoms. He could feel a slight breeze coming from the direction he's going.

As he was walking, he heard a rustling noise behind him. He quickly turned to find that there's nothing there, but just a squirrel. Then he heard it again, but this time, he heard a low laugh. He knew that laugh anywhere. What surprised him is when he felt slim arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders, with a familiar voice saying," Hi Danny." He knew who that voice belongs to; it belongs to no other than Paulina Sanchez. She is standing behind him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What do you want, Paulina?" Danny asked with a glare.

"Anything I want, Danny-boy! And I want you!" Paulina answered with a look of sparkles in her eyes. Danny struggled to get her off him, but she dug her sharp nails into his slightly tanned skin, causing him to wince.

"_Where do you think you're going, Danny? You're not going anywhere"_, Paulina said in a sing song voice, holding onto Danny tighter, making him feel as though that he can't breathe. He quickly went intangible so he could easily slip out of Paulina's firm grip. He made himself visible, and ran off before she would even notice that he's gone.

"_Tucker and Jazz are right. I think I really do need to tell about this sooner or later or things will come out worse"_, Danny thought to himself as he continues to run at his own pace.

--

1.) Robert- he's supposed to be Jazz's boyfriend in this story. He's only about a year older than her, and he first met her in college. His personalities are smart, sweet, and understanding. As for his appearance, he has dark red hair and brown eyes. In some of my other stories, he'll be Jazz's future husband and have two daughters; Amanda and Lily.

I hope you enjoyed reading this! Next one is going to be where Sam gets suspicious!


	3. Suspicion

Chapter three: Suspicion

Disclaimer: I don't have any right to own Butch's character including Danny and Sam!

--

Sam's POV

Ever since Danny and I went to the carnival, he's been acting very strange lately, like he's not himself. Whenever he's near any popular girl, he would stand behind me and try to use me as a shield. Or whenever someone speaks to him, he would immediately scream," I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR!" I remember that he had to be sent down the counseling office so many times because of that. I mean he's been screaming a lot like he's scared or something.

He even looks like a mess, well his hair is always messy, but what I meant is that he looked as though he just got out of bed. His clothes were wrinkled and his bright blue eyes were bloodshot. I did ask him if he's okay, and he told me that he's fine. But to me, he doesn't look fine and doesn't sound like it either.

Usually, he would do such silly things to me since we've been dating. But he didn't do anything funny today. He has been avoiding me a bunch of times, like I'm some disease or something. I mean he wouldn't talk to me and hasn't answered my recent phone calls. I called him like twelve times, and he wouldn't answer any of them. I left him a few messages on his answering machine, but he didn't reply to any of them. Something tells me that there's something wrong with him, and I'm going to find out what! He's been doing those things for about two weeks so far.

On Monday morning, I went to school in my usual gothic outfit, and I found Danny over at his locker, just taking his books out of it. I slowly walked over to him, quietly so I won't startle him. I gave him a small tap on the shoulder, and he quickly turned around in response. He had a frightened look on his face, but he quickly changed that to a look of delight after he looked at me in the eyes.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead, and he said," Oh hey Sam, I didn't suspect that you would be here", letting out a nervous laugh. I raised one of my eyebrows. "You'd be surprised for how faint your footsteps can be when you wear high heels", I replied, resting my hand on my hip, giving him a cocky grin.

Danny nervously pulled at his collar, letting out a low laugh. I noticed that his limbs were shaking like crazy as if he just ran a thousand miles. Then a stench of bad B.O. went into my nostrils, making me feel sick. I backed away from Danny for about a few feet, trying to avoid the smell. When was the last time Danny took a shower?

I nervously asked him," Danny, when was the last time you took a shower?" He sniffed his armpit and looked up at me with disgust. "Weird, I thought I did last night…. Wait that was Saturday night I think. Yeah, it was Saturday night! I must've forgotten", He replied, shrugging his shoulders like nothing happened.

I sighed," Seriously, I think you need a shower, and I suggest you go now!" " You know, Sam, I can take a shower any time I want and you can't stop me", Danny replied, crossing his arms, giving me a childish glare. He quickly closed his locker and walked away without saying a word.

Danny's POV

Phew, that was close! I thought for a minute that Sam is going to find out about what happened at the park two weeks ago, and she was very close. Although, it is true that I really do stink… really bad! The last time I took a shower is on Saturday night. I've been really depressed lately because of what happened two weeks ago.

I've been avoiding Sam a bunch of times because I was afraid that Paulina would want to kill me if she sees me with her. I talked about this with Jazz, and she kept telling me that I have to tell Sam about this sooner or later, or else this relationship will come to an end. I need to think of how I should tell her this. I'm going to go with Jazz's suggestion such as telling her about it when she is in a good mood.

I probably have to think about this later because the bell just rang, which means I have to spend first period with Mr. Hendrix, my math teacher. When I entered the classroom, everyone groaned about the smell. I mean come on, I don't smell that bad, do I? I took a seat in front of Dash Baxter, who has been giving me glares a lot in the past two weeks.

I listened to Mr. Hendrix ramble on and on about equations. Arrgh, I'm just so sick of them! I almost fell asleep on my desk when Mr. Hendrix yelled," Mr. Fenton, could you figure out the answer to this equation?" I quickly snapped my head up after he said that, and looked up at the board. Oh man, this is hard one! I hate calculus! It's so brain pressuring!

I furrowed my eyebrows together, trying hard to figure out what the answer is to the equation. So I quickly yell out the answer before I put my head back down. I was expecting laughter from my peers, but instead Mr. Hendrix said," Correct, Mr. Fenton. I see you've been improving since last semester." I felt surprised after he said that. I was right! Yes! I'm going to thank Jazz for helping me with math later on today.

During the next 45 minutes, I dreamed that I've been surrounded by an army of Paulinas. They were grabbing my arms and legs, pulling me in all kinds of directions, making me feel like taffy. I flew out of their grasps, laughing at them because they can't fly like me. Then they gathered together in great numbers, creating a giant version of Paulina. She stared down at me, laughing evilly. She grabbed me and held me up to her face. I struggled to get out of her grip, but she tightened her grip on me. I screamed when she was about to put me into her mouth, and that's when I woke up.

I looked up at the clock and there's only about ten seconds left, so I packed my math book and notebook into my backpack before the bell rang.

Three periods later….

Finally, its lunch time which means I would have plenty of time to take my shower. Although, Sam is right, I really do stink! I went to the boys' locker room, ignoring the guys' comments about how bad I smell. I placed my stuff on the bench, and took off my socks and shoes before I stepped into the shower. I hung my clothes on the shower railing, and turned the knob on hot.

The water sprayed all over my body from head to toe. I grab the soap off the small shelf and scrubbed myself. Then I put some in my hair to get rid of the greasiness. From the smell of soap and the feeling of hot water rushing down on me, it felt really good.

After I turned the knob on off, I phased the water off me and reached for my clothes that hung on the shower rail until they fell off. I stick my hand out from underneath the shower curtain and grabbed my clothes before anyone could get to them.

When I stepped out of the shower, fully clothed, I heard a couple of guys gossiping about Paulina cheating on Dash. I leaned against the lockers, cautiously so I wouldn't get caught. The boys were talking about how they caught Paulina making out with a guy with black hair. One boy said," The guy who she was making out with has on a leather jacket and a pair of blue jeans. When I got a good look at him, he looks oddly familiar to Danny Fenton."

"Danny Fenton, the ghost boy! Dude, he's one rockin, ghost-butt-kicking hero! Would you even think that Paulina would be making out with him? Seriously Jerry, Paulina is definitely not his type. Everyone knows that he doesn't like Paulina, and besides he's going out with a Goth girl named Sam", replied the second boy.

"I guess you're right, Marty. I mean Danny would never do anything like that, don't you agree?" Jerry asked with a laugh.

Marty answered, "You betcha! C'mon Jerry, let's go wail on some nerds before lunch is over!"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Jerry agreed enthusiastically, pounding his fist against a locker.

They laughed as they were walking out of the locker room. I know what they were talking about in their conversation. They were talking about me and Paulina making out at the park! Awww man, I think the rumors are starting to spread, which means everyone around me are going to ruin my reputation for the rest of my life until it becomes old news.

I sighed heavily to myself, and took out my cell phone to dial Sam's cell number. I'm going to tell Sam about Paulina and nothing is going to stop me! Besides what choice do I have? She deserves to know. I listened to ringing sound on my phone until I heard a gentle voice saying," Hey, Danny! What's up?"

"Sam, meet me at the park after school. I have something that I really need to talk to you about, it's very important." I told her in a calm, sad tone. She replied with an "ok" and then hung up. I did the same thing and put it back into my pocket before I left the locker room. As I was walking down the hall (carrying all the weight on my back), I heard everybody whispering about something and I already know what's up! I'm earning glares from many guys, including Dash Baxter, who is smashing his fist against his palm, muttering," You're a dead man, Fenton!" Then a few people came up to me and gave me a pat on the shoulder as if reassuring me or something.

I know what's going right now! Someone is spreading this rumor throughout the entire school. This is going to haunt me for the rest of my senior year.


	4. The breakup

Chapter 4: The Break-up

(warning: contains yelling and sadness!)

Sam walked along the pavement at the park, listening to the sounds of her heels clicking at each step. She looked around to see laughing children, chasing each other and birds flying from tree to tree. She begins to wonder what Danny would want to talk to her about. Maybe it's about those rumors that she has been hearing at school today. Or maybe it's something else. She hopes that these rumors are not true.

She pulled on her long jacket tighter around her as the wind blows in the opposite direction she's going. She stopped in her tracks when she sees a ravened hair boy, which happens to be Danny, standing in front of her. He had a sad look on his face. By looking into his blue orbs, Sam could tell that Danny has some feelings that he can't reveal to her yet. She gave him a reassuring smile as if she's telling him that she's ready to listen.

Danny said," Sam, there's something that you need to know. Just promise me that you won't get mad, okay?" "Okay", Sam replied, shrugging her shoulders.

He took a deep breath, "About those rumors…. about me and Paulina…. they're actually true." Sam raised her eyebrows in shock. "This all started out about two weeks ago when Paulina called me when I got home from school. She asked if I wanted to go to the park, and I was attempting to tell her _**NO**_, but she interrupted me and then hung up. I decided to go to park to see what she wants, and I know that she wanted me when she started to kiss me…. ON THE MOUTH! I tried to convince her that I'm with you, but she wouldn't listen! Tucker and Jazz gave me some advice about what should I do to solve this problem, and they suggested that I should talk to you about it, assuming that you would know what to do!"

Sam stood there in shock with her mouth gaping. She couldn't believe what she had just heard from her boyfriend. So these rumors about Danny and Paulina are true. She knew Danny wouldn't cheat on her, and everyone knows that Paulina is not his type. But why would Paulina make-out with her boyfriend? Now she knows why Danny is acting all strange lately because her shallow rival is the cause of all this. Her expression changed from shock to anger. She had to admit that Paulina is one heck of a devil, and she succeeded to make Danny feel like he's not himself.

Sam angrily asked," Let me get this straight, Paulina made out with you in the park, trying to convince you that she could be a much better girlfriend than me so that she could date you?"

"Yes, most likely," Danny answered. "But what are we going to do about this?"

"Hmm… let me think. Oh yeah! How about this, go back in time and reset it so that never happens?" Sam yelled, poking at his chest.

"I can't do that!" Danny whined.

"Why not?"

"It's because Clockwork doesn't appreciate me interfering with time! Do you remember how much trouble I've gotten myself into last time? He always says that's the way things are now, so I can't do that anymore!"

"Well, what you should've done two weeks ago is hang up on Paulina on the phone!"

"But how will I know if it's her or not?"

Sam sighed, "Ughh I don't know! When you hear her Spanish voice on the phone, just hang up on her", crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sam, I think you're overreacting. Please calm down", Danny said calmly.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN! How could I calm down when I'm angry at you?"

Her last statement made Danny angry. His fists were clenched tightly, and his eyebrows were furrowed together. He finally yelled out," Sam, you know what? You are nothing but a judgmental, independent girl who worries over a million things that are just not worth getting upset over! SO YOU BETTER SHUT THE HECK UP!" He quickly covered his mouth when he realized what he had just said.

Sam looked at him with eyes filled with shock and sadness. She turned her back towards him, and she said," We're done, Danny. It's over!" With that, she walked away with a sad look on her face, leaving Danny standing there in shock.

When she is out of his sight, he fell to his knees, looking down at the ground. He felt rain drops landing on the top of his head and shoulders. He looked up to see dark gray clouds in the sky, allowing himself to be soaked by the rain. He smacked himself in the head, thinking how stupid he had been for saying those terrible things to Sam. He slowly rose up from his position and started walking at a steady pace. As he was walking, he let out some tears from his eyes. He had just lost the girl of his dreams forever.

Paulina, who was hiding behind a bush, squealed in victory. She couldn't believe that her plan to break up Danny and Sam worked, and did a victory dance. She looked at her surrounding to make sure no one was around and quickly snuck off before anyone would see her. _"Mission accomplished"_, she thought to herself as she ran through the rain with her long pink jacket wrapped around herself.

-----

Deep in the Ghost Zone, Clockwork had been watching Danny and Sam break up from his clockwork tower. He shook his head shamefully, muttering," Interfering with time won't change anything because there are many things that you'll never understand and that's just the way things are as time goes on and on."

Then a girl in black and blue appeared, resting her hands on her hips. Clockwork turned around to face her with a serious smile saying," Ahh there you are. I called you here for a reason because I have a task for you."

------

Danny and Sam broke up, and they will never be back together! Or maybe they will. They will be visited by a mysterious girl, who looks familiar to them in the next chapter.


	5. Fading

Chapter five: Fading

Disclaimer: I had no right to own Butch's property except for the mysterious girl that you'll see in this chapter!

----

On a Saturday morning, Danny woke up from his slumber when sunlight shone upon his face. He slowly rose from his bed and stretched to get the sleep out of him. He looked beside his bed to notice that he left his window open last night. He got up from the bed and walked over to his window to what is happening on the outside world.

It's a beautiful day outside, the sun shining brightly, giving everyone a glow. The birds were sitting on cherry blossom trees, chirping happily. Danny looked down to see two happy children, playing in the mud. The two children were a boy and a girl. The boy had red hair and green eyes while the girl had blond hair and blue eyes. The girl shoved a handful of mud on the boy's chest.

The boy asked," You sure know how to play dirty, don't you, Sally", laughing.

"I sure do, Tommy! It's just too bad that Simon couldn't come over because he got sick with the flu." Sally replied with a hint of concern.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Come on, let's go play legos!"

"Yeah!"

Danny watched Sally and Tommy enter their house, leaving muddy footprints all over the floor. He chuckled he heard their mom screamed about how her carpet is ruined. This reminds him of the time when Danny and Sam use to play on the mud. They were seven years old when they started to.

Flashback…

It was on a Saturday afternoon when seven year old Danny and Sam came outside of the backyard in their swimsuits. They were waiting for Maddie and Pamela to finish filling the inflatable pool with water. After they were done, Danny and Sam jumped into the pool, splashing their moms. They sighed in irritation and walked back inside the house to dry off.

When Danny and Sam were finally in the backyard alone, they started to get bored until they spotted a big mud puddle that was only about a foot from where they're at. They quickly climbed out of the pool, and jumped into the mud. They laughed as they splatter each other with handfuls of mud.

Sam scooped some mud into her Frisbee, and patted it into place so it wouldn't fall apart. She asked," Do you want a mud pie, Danny?"

"Sure", Danny replied with a smile. He scooped a handful of mud from the Frisbee and shoved it into his mouth. Sam did the same thing. As they continue eating mud, nine year old Jazz came into the backyard with a grossed out look on her face.

She screamed," EWWW! MOM! DAD! SAM AND DANNY ARE EATING MUD!"

Danny and Sam stopped what they're doing after they heard Jazz's yelling. Maddie and Jack ran outside to notice that the two children were covered in mud and eating handfuls of it! Pamela came out, and stood by Maddie. She yelled," Samantha Anne Manson, you get inside this instant", pointing towards the door.

Sam scowled as she gets up from the mud puddle and walked inside with her mom following her. Danny looked up at his mother, who is glaring at him. She told him," Daniel John Fenton! Look at you! I don't like this idea of you playing in the mud, young man." Danny blinked. "Come on, let's go inside and clean you up." Maddie grabbed her son's hand and dragged him back inside the house.

End of Flashback…

Danny can't help laugh at that memory. Those were one of the good times that he and Sam had when they were little children. He remembered that after eating 'actual' mud pies, they got stomach aches afterwards. He sighed, thinking about all the trouble they went through during childhood.

Then his smile changed to a frown. He slowly falls into depression when he thought about his break-up with Sam yesterday. He thought that everything would turn out alright after the day of the disasteroid, but he guessed that he was wrong. Now his relationship with Sam is ruined forever. He began to ponder on how Sam is doing.

/At Sam's place/

Sam yawned and slowly crawled out of bed. She started to feel depressed about her break-up with Danny yesterday. She felt tears form in her eyes and tried to hold them back, but they were too powerful so she let them fall down her cheeks.

She went over to her dresser to look at her junior prom picture. She remembers the time when she went to junior prom with Danny. He was such a gentleman, and she finds it funny when he accidently spilled punch on Dash's suit. Good thing, Dash didn't beat up Danny for that.

Thinking about junior prom is starting to make Sam feel even more depressed, so she decided place the picture face down. She broke into sobs after she knelt down on the floor. How could he say those terrible things to her? What did she do to deserve this? She knows that she didn't do anything wrong, but she's beginning to wonder where did she go wrong. She had a feeling that the rest of senior year is not going to go smoothly.

She quickly wiped her tears away when she heard a loud laugh coming from outside her window. She got up from where she sat and walked over towards her window to see who would be at her window. She opened her window and saw that there's nobody there, but just the birds.

She heard it again and this time, it's coming from the left side of her house. She quickly changed from her pajamas to her usual gothic outfit, and ran out the back door to see who's out there. Yet again, there's no one out there.

"_Must be the birds"_, Sam thought to herself as she headed back towards the back door. She hesitated to touch the door knob when she heard loud laughter coming from the front of her house. She is beginning to suspect she is visited by a mysterious intruder, and decided to find out who the intruder is so she would tell him/her to stop bothering her.

She grabbed her cell phone off the kitchen counter and left her house to follow that voice that kept calling her name. She ended up in the park, at the same exact spot where she and Danny broke up. "Why would she lead me here?" Sam asked herself as she started to walk around, scanning for the mystery intruder. Something tells her that she's been set up, but she doesn't know what is going to happen.

/Back at Danny's place/

Danny had just finished getting dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror to see if he's not messy like he was yesterday, but all he could see was his scarred self. He imagined himself cutting his wrists, watching his blood rush out of his veins like waterfalls. He shook his head away from those suicidal thoughts because he always promised himself to never do that at all. He sighed as he pulled his leather jacket onto himself, tugging at the collar to make sure he looks sexy for today. Then he heard laughter coming from his doorway.

"Who's there?" Danny asked, suspiciously. "Hello? Is there anyone there? Mom? Dad? Jazz?" He walked out of his room to see who's out there. Then he heard that same laugh again and this time, it's coming from the living room. He rushed downstairs to the living room, and looked around to find that there's nobody there, but himself.

Outside his window, he could see a girl with black hair running down the street. She stood there, with her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter. Danny never got the chance to get a good look at her because she disappeared before he even got to his window.

Danny stepped outside his house and did a flip in the air, changing into his ghostly alter ego, Danny Phantom. He soared through the skies, scanning for that mysterious girl. He saw her on top of the building, and quickly put himself to a stop. He looked to find that she's not there. He began to think that he's probably just hallucinating because he didn't eat breakfast this morning.

As he continued soaring through the skies, he sees that mystery girl running all over the place. She's running on top of buildings, on the pavement, and even along the walls. Danny shook his head, trying to make himself think that this is all a dream, but this seems all too real. Then he heard the mystery girl call out his name. He frowned when he saw that she was making funny faces at him from someone's porch.

That's when he finally got a good look at the girl. She has long black hair put in a small ponytail and messy, black bangs hanging in her face. She has icy blues exactly like Danny's. She wears a dark gray shirt with a blue oval in the center, a black mini skirt, bright blue leggings, and black combat boot. She motioned Danny to follow her, and quickly ran off, letting out a low laugh.

Danny followed her all the way to the park. He landed on the ground lightly, picking up a tiny bit of dirt. He looked around the place for the mystery girl but there's no sign of her anywhere. "Why in the world would she lead me here?" Danny said to himself. "Something seems so familiar about her and I can't put my finger on it. She almost looks like…"

He didn't finish his sentence when he heard giggles from a far distance. He started to fly again, not at a high distance, but a short distance. With all his speed, he flew as fast as he could, phasing through objects that stood in his way. Next thing he knew, he was about to crash into someone. Not anyone but his ex-girlfriend, Sam.

Sam almost screamed when she saw that Danny was about to run over her. Right when she was about to move out of the way, Danny crashed into her, knocking her down to the ground. Danny was right on top of her with his hand lying beside her head. He groaned as he got off Sam, and helped pull her up to her feet.

Danny said," I'm so sorry, Sam. I didn't really mean to crash into you."

"That's okay, Danny", Sam replied, dryly. "What was that all about anyway?"

"I don't know… some girl called me over here." Danny scratched the back of his head.

"What girl?" Sam asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"There is a girl with black hair, blue eyes, and she's wearing a gothic outfit, similar to the one you wore in freshman year. Only it's blue, gray, and black." Danny described the mysterious girl. "She's looks about 16 and about 5'7. According to the looks of her, she looks very familiar."

"Hmm… I have seen that girl too. Of coarse her outfit does seem similar to the one I wore in freshman year." Sam agreed. "You know, Danny, I've been thinking the same thing too! She does look familiar… I mean she has the same blue eyes like yours, and she kind of looks a lot like me as well as you."

Danny rubbed the bridge of his nose, saying," I think you're right, Sam, she does look a lot like us. I wonder could that be something that Clockwork would let out." He and Sam both thought this for a moment, and then let out a burst of laughter.

"Sam, can't you imagine Clockwork letting out someone from the future? Cause I don't think he ever does, do you?" Danny asked, trying to stifle his laughter.

Sam laughed. "No, I don't think so- I mean it's not like that mysterious girl is our future daughter, right?"

"Yeah right", Danny replied, showing a hint of sadness. He wished he could have children with Sam right now, but he wasn't ready to become a parent. He wasn't even married, but he wished he was. Danny decided to change the subject. "So how are you today, Sam?" He asked, nervously. "I mean there's nothing wrong with saying hi to a _friend_, right?" He could feel blood rushing up to cheeks, causing to him to blush in a crimson color.

Sam blushed too, and she replied," Oh, everything's fine… really! There's nothing wrong with greeting a friend, Danny. Even though we broke up, we can still be friends, right?" Danny was distracted by Sam's beauty. He couldn't resist looking into her irresistible violet eyes. He was quickly snapped into reality when Sam snapped her fingers in front of his face, saying," Hello, earth to Danny."

Danny shook away the thoughts in his head, and he told Sam," Oh yeah, right we can still be friends. Yeah!" He rested his hands on his hips, letting out a nervous laugh. In his inner thoughts, he wished that he and Sam should be back together, but they need some time to think whether or not they should. Right now, he's mad at Paulina for trying to interfere with their relationship. How could she do that? Can't she find another guy who would be way cooler than him?

"Is everything alright, you two?" asked a sweet voice. "I thought I heard you two talking." Danny and Sam both turned their heads the direction where Danny came crashing into Sam. Out of the bushes came the mystery girl, who called them over to the park. She said," My name is Danielle, and I'm new here." Before Danny and Sam would say anything, Danielle said," Oh, don't tell me who you are. Let me guess… your names are Danny and Sam, right?" Their eyes went wide in surprise.

Sam asked," How do you know our names?"

"I heard about you guys when I first moved here. I heard that you two are best friends and use to be a couple, am I right?" Danielle leaned against the tree, smirking. They looked at each other and then back at Danielle, who then asked," Do you guys have food, I'm starving?"

/Back at Danny's house/

Danny and Sam watched Danielle eat everything they put out on the table. She ate all the potatoes chips, candy bars, chicken nuggets, and even vegetables off her plate. She burped after she finished her big meal. Sam looked to see that Danielle is just as skinny as her, but almost as muscular as Danny. She even has more muscle in her arms and legs, and smiles exactly like Sam. Danielle is indeed similar to Danny and Sam alright.

Danielle took all the garbage off the table and tossed them into the trash can. She looked at Danny and asked," Can I stay over at your house tonight? My folks hadn't moved all the furniture yet, so can I?"

"Uhhh… Sure!" Danny gave Danielle an odd smile. "Just stay in the OP center, okay?"

Danielle raised her arms up in the air, cheering," Great, I'll go get my stuff right now!" With that, she ran out the door at a quick speed, before Danny would say," Wait, don't you need… a ride?"

He stared at the front door, watching those papers fly from Danielle's rush to the door. Sam stood up from her seat and walked up to the front door. "Wow, that girl is fast!" Sam pointed out. "I'll see you later, Danny. See you at school on Monday?" "Sure" was all Danny's reply. Sam nodded and walked out of the house with a sad look on her face.

Danny rested his face in his hands, sighing to himself. He thought,_ "What can I do now? Paulina's probably going to pestering me all day on Monday. Dash is going to bully me again like he did in the first grade, and he's going to hate me… again! I wish there is some way to help resolve this Paulina situation."_ He was snapped out of his train of thoughts when he noticed that Danielle is standing at the doorway, carrying a gym bag on her shoulder. She asked," So, where's the OP center?"

---

Sorry it took so long! I had a writer's block


	6. Mystery Girl

Mystery Girl

On Monday at Casper High, Danny is just walking down the hall, with Danielle trailing behind him. He's dressed nicely in his usual attire, no longer looking like an emotional wreck. Yet he still felt a surge of sadness from his break-up with Sam. He knew that he should've just keep his mouth shut about the terrible things that he told Sam the other day. What he said was stupid. Maybe he should've just think this throughly before letting it all out. The break-up is not the only thing, he's worrying about. He's also worrying about Paulina stalking him.

He sighed to himself, and head over towards his locker. While he was getting some of his books out of his locker, he felt a pair of skinny arms wrap themselves around his chest, with a familiar voice saying," Hi Danny, how's the hottest ghostboy in the world doing today?" Danny expected that would be Sam, but instead it was Paulina.

"Well... I'm doing.... okay... yeah okay", Danny stammered, showing a hint of sadness in his voice. He wanted to let out his emotions right now, but just can't do it at the right moment. So he let his muscles relax, hoping the popular girl would go away. Paulina squealed in delight and hugged Danny VERY tightly. Danielle, who is watching this scene, gave Paulina a resentful look and pushed her off of Danny.

She said," Leave him alone, Preppy!"

"Hey all I did to do was to say hi to Danny", Paulina bragged. "I can do whatever I want around here and you can't tell me what to do, Goth Geek. My daddy always gets me anything I want, even if it costs a shiny penny! Plus, I'm the prettiest and most popular girl in school! Boys even wanted to date me! You, on the other, are not pretty!"

Danielle's eyes started to glow green in anger. She yelled," Can't you at least be nice for once? As the years go by, everyone's going to be sick of you! From the way you are acting, you think you know just about EVERYTHING, but actually you don't! All your life, you make fun of a lot of people, including Danny! Just because you look up to him now, doesn't mean he's ever going to date you! NOW GET LOST!" She huffed out her chest after she spoke out her angry words.

Paulina, who is shocked from all of this, walked away from her and replied with a "Hmmph." Danny was very surprised at how Danielle is able to speak her mind out like that. She's like a giant brick wall, blocking anything or anyone that tries to break through it. Somehow, she reminds him of someone who is never afraid to speak her mind out. Danny was heading over to his first period class when he suddenly ran into Sam, who nearly crashed into him.

"Sorry, I-I was.." They both stammered, trying to get passed each other on the same path. They both end up looking at each other face-to-face, blushing in a crimson color. They both laughed as they tried to get by each other. Sam said," Okay very funny, Danny. Now could you let me pass?"

"I'm sorry, Sam, but I just can't help that we're BOTH going on the same path." Danny replied, laughing.

Dash yelled," ARE YOU EVER GOING TO GET TO CLASS OR WHAT? I'M GOING TO BE LATE", looking at his watch.

Danny motioned Sam to go ahead of him, and she did. Danny went in after her, and he decided to sit in the back since his original seat is usually very close to Sam's. After the bell rang, Danny took the opportunity to take a short nap.

Four classes later...

Right now, it's lunch time for him. Danny has been having some trouble trying to concentrate because he couldn't get Sam's words out of his head.

'Calm down, CALM DOWN! How could I calm down when I'm angry at you?'

Danny placed his hands on his head, mumbling," Go away, please"

'Well, what you should've done two weeks ago is hang up on Paulina on the phone!'

"Sam, you know I didn't mean to." Danny mumbled.

'We're done, Danny. It's over!'

When Danny decided that he couldn't take it anymore, he instantly blurted out," SAM, YOU KNOW I DIDN'T MEAN ANY OF THOSE THINGS I SAID! I'M SORRY!"

After his major outburst, he noticed that everyone is staring at him, and he realized that he was thinking out loud! Danielle came up to him, and told everyone," Move along! Nothing to see here!" Everyone went back to what they were doing before Danny's outburst.

Danielle placed a hand on his shoulder, asking with concern," Is everything okay? That break-up must've made a huge impact on you."

Danny sighed, and lied," Everything's fine."

Danielle gave him an all knowing look, saying," Danny, you know you can't lie about your feelings! Be honest with me. You may have hardly even know me, but I'm always an honest person. Just talk to me and I promise I'll understand no matter how bad it is. I promise you, you'll feel much better afterwards." She gave Danny a reassuring smile, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Danny sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you."

Danny explained to Danielle everything that happened at the park a few weeks ago, including the part where Paulina kissed him. When he finished explaining what happened, Danielle couldn't help but feel angry about this. Her fists were clenched tight and her pale face is turning beet red. From the looking at her, Danny swore that he saw her eyes glow bright green EXACTLY like his eyes usually do whenever he's ticked!

Danny thought,' Did her eyes just glow bright green.... like mine? Well, we do have the exact same eyecolor, but she can't be related to me! Is she?'

He raised his hands up in the air, and he instructed," Danielle, you need to calm down. Just take a deep breath." He demonstrated to her by showing her how to take in deep breaths. Danielle inhaled a deep breath, and she finally calmed down.

She mumbled," Why that shallow witch! Who does she think she is to mess with a relationship like that? Especially when she had just ruined my parents' future!"

"What was that?" Danny asked, confused.

"Nothing", Danielle lied, still angered by Paulina's plot.

/AT the Clockwork Tower/

Clockwork was watching the screen to see how Danielle's been doing. He shook his head, saying," Danielle, you'll understand the reason why I called you here. If you learned anything from your parents' struggles, then you would finally understand the things that make you who you are."

Then he heard the sound of cracking metal, coming from the back room, where he put the fenton thermos. He went over there and stopped in his tracks when he saw a ghost in a black and white jumpsuit, standing in front of the scattered pieces of the broken thermos. The ghost turned towards him, looking at him with piercing blood red eyes. An evil grin crept itself on his evil face.

He said," Well, it's about time I got out! Now I shall have my revenge on Danny Phantom!"

Clockwork stood on guard, saying," No, you won't! He's not going to be the only one to fight you, Dan!"

"Oh please! Try me!" Dan smirked. With that, he blasted Clockwork away, causing him to crash into the wall. Dan walked over to the portal to see a girl with black hair and blue eyes, sitting with Danny on the bench. He smiled evilly, and he said," Welly well, I think it's time for me to pay my daughter a visit!"

He laughed as he jumped through the portal. Clockwork slowly helped himself up, groaning from the impact. His head snapped up when he realized what Dan is after, besides Danny.

He immediately cried out," Danielle!" 


End file.
